As areal density on storage devices is increased, the tracks per inch (TPI) also increases. As the data tracks move closer together, adjacent track interference (ATI) from a side track when reading a center track becomes more likely. To improve the accuracy of reading the center track, some techniques estimate the side track interfering signal and cancel it from the read center track signal. This technique is usually called adjacent track interference cancellation (ATIC).
However, conventional ATIC may not accurately capture phase shifts due to changes in the relative phase of the center track and the side track data during a sector.